Distance is irrelevant
by black-blooded-yuri
Summary: AU, a mysterious girl saves Nepeta, but where did she come from, how different is she than your average troll, who knows, fluff, lemons, and gore, who could want more?(very new to this and very self conscious sorry)
1. Innocence lost

Distance is irrelevant; Chapter 1: Innocence lost

WARNING: RATED M, for character death, blood, gore, suicidal thoughts and actions, self-harm, and other seriously fucked up shit, this story is not for the faint of heart.

However, there is going to be fluff, and probably smut later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, or its characters, Hussie does, the plot and my OC belong to me though.

I am Lilith Maryam, today is the day I am officially one solar sweep old, or, in other words, 2.17 human years. This morning is just like any other, I wake up early and run to my parent's room to wake them up as well. I am unsurprised to find that my mother, Kanaya Maryam, is already awake. I jump into the bed with my father, Karkat Vantas, he awakens with a loud "OOF!"

while I exclaim "it's time to get up daddy!", my mother giggles in the background.

"Yes Dear, I Believe She May Be Right."

My father responds with "UGH, FINE!"

"yay!" I say.

"BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT'S YOU'RE BIRTHDAY."

Not far in the future my parents and I have just finished breakfast and I went out back to play. A few hours pass and I see my unofficial uncle Gamzee's clown car pull into our driveway and he exits the vehicle. I watched as he disappears around the corner of our hive. I hear my father answer the door, "OH, HEY GAMZEE…DUDE, WHAT'S UP WI-"

"honk"

"ARE YOU…"

"HONK!"

"OKAY? YOU'RE SC- ", my father's last words are cut off as I hear a sickening crunch then a dull thud, a sensation of absolute dread sweeps through my body chilling me to the core.

"Dear?" I hear my mother call out, "Are You Alright?", I then hear a plate shatter followed by rapid footsteps as my mother rushes out the back door towards me. "Sweetie We Should Leave." she says to me as calmly as she can, I look at her on the verge of tears and nod, she scoops me up and starts running, telling me everything's going to be okay, but I don't believe her.

After what must have been hours of running, we finally stop to rest in a cave formation. As my mother sets me down I ask, "daddy's not coming, is he mommy…"

After a long moment of silence she says "No Honey, He Isn't.", the two of us then spend a long while crying.


	2. Reckoning Day

Distance is irrelevant; chapter 2: Reckoning day

WARNING: you know why.

Disclaimer: still don't own Homestuck, never will.

 _I watched helpless as Gamzee beats my mother's body to a pulp, there is nothing I can do, we had almost won the game too, but just like always that psychotic clown showed up and robbed us of our chance at peace. I look up at him as he towers over me, watch as his arm raises his jade splattered club over my head, and when he swings down everything goes black._

I wake up screaming, my mother rushes in in a panic, thinking I'm in danger. She walks over and hugs me, trying to calm me down. After a few minutes of crying, I say "sorry, just a bad dream.", "It's Okay Sweetie, Everyone Gets Those.". I stay quiet for a few moments, reflecting on the last five sweeps, five sweeps of peace and quiet, nothing bothers us out here on the coast. It's given me an opportunity to perfect my use of swords, bows, and unarmed combat, I just hope I'll never have to use it. "Dear, Breakfast Is Ready." My mother says, rousing me from my thoughts, "i'll be down in a moment, mom." I say, giving her the biggest smile I can manage. After we finish breakfast I move on to practicing with each of my strife-specibi, never hurts to get better I always say. I train for several hours before a familiar and haunting sound catches my attention, thankfully it sounds pretty far off, for now anyways. I rush back to the house and prepare for his arrival, that bastard is not catching us off guard this time. When my mom asks me what I'm doing, I tell her I heard honks in the woods, she of course understands exactly what this means and rushes off to retrieve something. When she return's she asks "Where's Your Husktop?", "on the counter, why?" I reply, "Because I've Been Saving Something As A Last Resort If He Ever Found Us Again." she says as she tosses an envelope to me, the outside of it reads: SGRUB. "what is this?" I ask, "Our Opportunity Too Finally Have Peace." she says, "Quick, Run The Program." "okay" I reply, it may not make sense to me now, but I trust my mom. While the game is booting up my mother explains that she found it in some ruins a while back, and that she tweaked the program as the game was originally meant to run with clients and servers, but she made it so that we were our own server, allowing us to set up quickly, and enter the game with no time to spare. Gamzee was within our sight right as we entered the game, he was gone when the blinding white light disappeared, I think my mom was relieved, but I got this foreboding sense of dread, like it was worse that we can't see him anymore. I really hope I'm wrong about it though.


	3. One Way Ticket

Distance is irrelevant; chapter 3: One way ticket

WARNING: you really ought to know by now.

Disclaimer: Last time I'm saying this, I. Don't. Own. Homestuck.

I think my feeling of dread was misplaced, so far all the enemies have been relatively weak, especially after attaining god tier, I will say that being able to exploit space as a weapon and in every other way to protect me and my mom made things extremely easy. We have the genesis frog, and we are on our way to defeat the black king. His armies were a piece of cake, at this point I'd awoken as a rainbow-drinker, draining most of his army's blood before they could even flee was as amusing as watching a meow-beast attack its own reflection, which is to say, very. We had the king in a checkmate, between being pinned down by my arrows from all sides, and the attack's my mother made with her chainsaw, we thought we had it in the bag. I should have known better, that moment, when everything was going so well he appeared. Out of the blue that asshole that killed my dad appeared, and I immediately realized what was about to happen, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I watched helpless as Gamzee beats my mother's body to a pulp, there is nothing I can do, we had almost won the game too, but just like always that psychotic clown showed up and robbed us of our chance at peace. I look up at him as he towers over me, watch as his arm raises his jade splattered club over my head, and when he swings down everything goes black. I felt all my grief, rage and pain explode, then it went black, and I was falling. I fell for what must have been days, and when I finally land, I'm between a helpless looking girl holding what looked like a corpse and the very man I want to kill. He looks about my age, but it's still him, I could never wipe that psychopath's makeup covered face from my memories. I stand up and punch him while he's stunned, he flies across the dark room we're in, wait…Room? He lands a blow while I'm distracted by my new surroundings. I start conjuring blades and launching them at him, damn he's fast, so far I've missed, time to step it up a notch, I accelerate their velocity, while using portals to redirect them if they miss. I start teleporting around trying to land blows but only managing to shatter the walls or ground as I miss. "STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU, GAMZEE!" I scream, I think all the commotion attracted other people's attention, because in the doorway to the room is…another rainbow-drinker, and someone that looked like a younger version of my dad…I stop my onslaught just long enough for him to get close, I notice and teleport behind him in time to knock him down, then I break his legs so he doesn't go anywhere, as I raise a sword over my head I say " it is time to atone for your sins, murderer.", before I can bring the blade down I'm tackled, and at first I intended to kill whoever was stopping me, until I saw that it was my parents, they were my age. When I finally stop struggling I choke out "m-mom, dad? but…you're dead…i watched you die…", simultaneously they responded with "What?" and "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FUCKASS?". My only response was to burst into tears, which I think shocked them, because they loosened their grip on me, but only enough that it didn't hurt. Kanaya asked me what was wrong once I had stopped crying I told her I didn't know where I was, that led to her explaining that we were on a meteor in the outer ring, I asked if she meant around skaia she asked how I knew about that and I explained that me and my mom played sgrub as well to escape him I say as I glare at Gamzee, she asks what I meant and I explain everything, about her and Karkat being my parent's in a different universe, and how Gamzee killed Karkat and we ran from him and hid, then how he found us and we started sgrub to get away from him again, and how he killed my mom while I was helpless to stop him, and when he almost killed me the world went black and I was falling, then I landed here, in front of him, and we were all caught up. Karkat's only response was "W-WOW…I'M SORRY…" Kanaya said "Well, You're Here Now, And He Won't Find You Ever Again." I glanced nervously at Gamzee as she said this. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE, I'LL KEEP HIM IN LINE." Karkat said noticing this. The girl that had been holding the corpse walked up to me cradling a broken wrist, ":33 Thanks fur saving me, I'll return the favor I purromise." I immediately start giggling when she says this responding with "it was well worth it if I got to meet someone this adorable!", "what's your name?", ":33 Nepeta, Nepeta Leijon." She replies, "I'm Lilith maryam, nice to meet you.".


End file.
